


Dreamnotfound One-Shots :)

by m00nf143_ONE



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00nf143_ONE/pseuds/m00nf143_ONE
Summary: Just where I drop fanfiction of our two gay lovers in denial.I know Dream and George are straight and this is just for fun. Do not send me or any other creators hate due to the fact they are okay with it and probably ship eachother more than the rest of us do!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	1. George is short

**SMUT (au in which the dt recently moved in together)

George groaned, turning so he was laying on his back as his eyes fluttered open. He rubbed his temples as he tried focusing on his surroundings. It was around 12PM and he was still tired as shit from being awake pretty much all night. He could hear pots in the distance as well as sense the mouth-watering scent of bacon being cooked. Sapnap didn't cook often, which was seemingly a good thing, so George could only assume Dream was making breakfast in the kitchen. 

George got out of bed finally and opened his door just enough for him to fit through it. He slowly made his way down the long hall of their massive place. Of course it wasn't mansion size or anything because they felt it would be greedy buying a huge house for just the three of them, but it was definitely larger than a normal place. The three men were almost completely moved in at this point. It's been about 3 weeks and productivity has been over the roof. Only a few boxes remain for each of them. 

As he walked down the hallway, he could hear a familiar laugh from the living room. Karl must be over for a visit. George looked like a mess with an awful case of bed head but it was alright. He wandered into the kitchen which was right across from the living room to join in on the conversation.  
"Hey George." Sapnap called, waving to him. George smiled at him and continued making his way to Dream, embracing him in a hug. 

Dream and George had a special relationship. They never officially started dating, but since they moved in both men have confessed their love for the other and they have had a few makeout sessions.  
"Goodmorning George" Dream cooed, wrapping his arm around George's waist. Sapnap let out a loud complaining noise.  
"Give me a break! Can you love birds stop making me look incredibly single?!" He then began to laugh which was followed by a small wheeze from Dream and a giggle from the other man who Sapnap was conveniently cuddling. George hummed in response and buried his face into Dreams chest, just for Dream to shoo the other man off towards the living room.  
"I'll be out with breakfast in a minute" he said, smiling at George. George nodded, feeling more awake each minute and sitting on the second couch across from Sapnap and Karl.

"Me and Karl are probably going to head out to the mall later, so we will be gone for some time if that's alright. I'm also missing dinner." Sapnap announced.  
"WHAT THE FUCK SAPNAP IT WAS YOUR TURN TO DO THE DISHES TODAY!!" Dream yelled. Sapnap smirked.  
"Oh man really..? I forgot~" he said completely full of sarcasm. Dream groaned aloud and flipped him off. George was scrolling through Twitter. He found the app addicting. Dream was now entering the living room with some bacon and eggs for everyone.  
"When will you be leaving?" He asked, hitting George's phone to encourage him to interact.  
"In about 30 probably" Karl answered, shrugging his shoulders as Sapnap stuffed his face. George put down his phone and started stuffing his face as well. Both Sapnap and George were full in a matter of minutes. Karl and Dream took their time to eat and before anyone knew it, Karl and Sapnap were out the door. Leaving only Dream and George. 

George for a good 20 minutes was sitting on the couch continuously scrolling through Twitter as he was earlier and Dream wanted attention. He couldn't get George's though and it was starting to upset him. Without thinking he snatched George's phone from his hands and backed away. George looked up in confusion.  
"What was that for?" Dream looked at him and responded  
"You don't get this back until after Sapnap gets home." Dream had realized his actions had resulted in the perfect plan for George's attention and was feeling confident.  
"What? No! Give it back." George groaned angrily. Dream smirked and shook his head. George stood up and tried grabbing it from Dreams hands, but Dream being the tall bitch he is, towered over George and held it above his head. "That's not fucking fair" George mumbled, jumping to try and get it. Dream just continuously laughed. "Dreammm please I'm begging you"

When Dream heard that sentence a nasty, but arousing thought came to his head.  
"If you were actually begging, you would be on your knees." He said, going completely serious to tease George. George's face went completely red and he could feel himself turned on immediately. "Well?" Dream asked impatiently to hopefully get a result. George slumped down without hesitation on his knees, looking up at Dream with a sweaty face that was tomato shaded. 

If he was being honest, Dream found the position George was in really hot. The two men hadn't done anything too sexual with eachother yet but it seemed that was going to change today. Especially with Sapnap being gone, it was the perfect opportunity. Dream put the phone atop of a shelf that George couldn't reach and crouched down, taking ahold of his chin.  
"If you behave for me, you will get that back. You got it?" He asked quietly, breathing into the older mans ear. George let out a soft moan in response and Dream could feel a growing hard on in his pants. George had turned him on before yeah, but never like this. He could finally feel him as he got his relief.

He sat on the nearest couch, George following to be at his feet again as Dream slouched, opening his legs and leaving it open for George to explore. George looked up at Dream, unsure what to do, so Dream grabbed the smaller hand and guided it to his pants. George began to slowly palm Dream as sweat arose from the tallers forehead. George's soft fingers gazed across the jeans, gaining slight friction on Dreams now completely hard dick. Dream smiled softly with a nod as George began to fiddle with the zipper. Dream reached his hands down and undid them himself, proceeding to unbutton his boxers and bring out his cock. It stuck up and George's eyes widened at the size. George had done research and knowing he would have to be the bottom, he learned the average size that wouldn't hurt him as much. George could tolerate some pain, but not very much. Dream was huge in his eyes and didn't know if he would be able to fit. He was scared.

Dream immediately noticed George's face of terror and felt bad. He ran his hand through George's soft hair and tried to calm him down.  
"You will be okay...I love you too much to hurt you..."  
George felt a wave of relief and went back to what he was doing. He took a part of Dreams length into his hand and started gently stroking it. As a guy himself, he knew all the parts that would feel the best. He ran his fingers all over and pumped his hand back and forth gracefully. The lights were dim and the curtains closed, which led to very hot scenery to do something like this in. Both men were currently enjoying themselves to a grand extent. George was feeling the precum of his own pants drip down his legs from the pleasure he got touching Dream. Dream was sweating and groaning softly at George's touches but he wanted more..

"Give me a blowjob." He demanded with a grasping tone as he took ahold of George's hair, tighter than before. George nodded slightly with a hint of fear and glazed his tongue across the tip. The tip was the most sensitive part and he knew this, so he was careful to not hurt Dream. His small frame pressed up against Dream's left leg and he started taking the thing into his mouth. He bobbed his head slowly, adjusting to Dreams size in his mouth and trying not to gag.

Of course that was a failure when Dream subconsciously thrusted into George's mouth, the tip touching the back of his throat and George gagged, throwing himself back for a moment in shock.  
"I'm so sorry are you okay?!" Dream asked in terror. George nodded and went back to bobbing his head, but also mumbled  
"Keep doing that.." in hopes Dream heard. He definitely did and went back to thrusting into George's mouth slowly. George gagged a little bit but those were overthrown with moans. Dream huffed as he talked to George. "Imagine me doing this to your hole, you would enjoy it so much. Not as much as I would though. It would be hard not to destroy you." George let out another high moan which sent Dream off the edge and he came into George's mouth without warning. George didn't mind though. He swallowed most of it, coughing up a small bit of the rest. He gave a gentle smile at Dream and crawled up to the couch. Dream embraced him in a hug and began passionately kissing him on the lips.

"Do you want to go all the way?" Came out of George's mouth which made Dream raise an eyebrow and smirk.  
"Are you that desperate baby?" Dream took ahold of George's chin once more and tilted it up, twisting his waist and laying him down so Dream was on top. George grabbed Dreams hoodie and pulled on it.  
"Yeah...I need you.." he whispered back. Dream groaned lowly and immediately pushed himself into George's mouth. The kiss was intense, but incredible to both of them. Dream ripped off his shirt and then George's hoodie, and then unbuttoned George's jeans, throwing all of their clothing across the room. There they both were. Naked and about to have sex on a couch. Not only that, but Sapnap had bought the couch they were on...

Dream brought his fingers to George's face, and George took them in his mouth, wetting them and almost even deepthroating them from how horny he was right now. George couldn't focus on anything but Dream and vice versa. Dream popped his fingers out of George's mouth and felt around his hole with them, before sticking a finger in his ass. George let out a loud cry from not being used to it and gripped onto the couch fabric. He tried adjusting to the feeling of a finger in his ass before nodding and letting Dream stretch him out. Dream pushed on the walls of the inside of his hole and George felt that. It felt weird but pleasuring. Without knowledge, a second finger entered and Dream continued stretching him. He worked especially hard since he was pretty big and didn't want to hurt the smaller boy.

After not too long Dream had completely stretched out George and pulled out his fingers, as George was dying for the feeling of Dreams dick. He moaned a loud please and grabbed Dreams shoulders. Dream took ahold of George's legs and aligned his tip to George's hole. He wasn't completely sure if George was prepared but he was hoping. He pushed in gently as George cried out in pain. Dream stopped and looked at him.  
"Keep going I'll be fine" he said. Dream nodded, still a little unsure but continued anyways until he was almost completely in. The two boys sat there for a while as George adjusted and Dream bottomed out. The feeling of George's walls compressing to fit his size was arousing. He groaned and began pushing in and out slowly. They bounced around a little bit and George began stroking himself. He had never been filled up like this before and it was the best feeling ever. He started pushing Dream into himself faster, and harder, and it was so amazing. He couldn't stop moaning and he could feel Dream breathing heavily on him. 

The thrusts only got more and more intense as the boys got into it. George was now full on jerking himself off as Dream felt himself getting closer and closer to climax. He looked at George, he was red and sweaty and felt just as close. Dream groaned once more as he thrusted with a strong slap of the skin and he released for the second time that night. This time inside George. He rid out his orgasm as George screamed and released as well at the feeling of Dreams warm cum inside of him. 

Both boys were incredibly tired out and got into a cuddling position, ignoring the fact that Sapnap could come home at any time. Dream stroked George's hair on his face and held him close as both boys eyes fluttered closed. Who knew sex would be so tiring....

"What the fuck??!" Sapnap said as he opened the door.


	2. Sex with a Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Text back and Your Ghost by defectivewolfe on wattpad.
> 
> George passed away after a flight crash, and after Dream makes a wish he can somehow see George again. He wants to use that to his advantage.
> 
> TW: mentions of suicide, attempted suicide, hallucinations

I miss him. It feels like it's been years. Without his touch. His voice. It hurts. I remember the day he passed so clearly.

He was at my house for 2 weeks, to check out the place before moving in. I have to admit though most of the time spent here was in my bed, making out. 

The day he was leaving was a day I never wanted to see, but he had promised he would be back in my arms in a month. He had to get his things to move. I remember holding him tight for the last time, as they announced his flight. He left with a soft smile and a wave as he disappeared from sight.

3 hours after I had gotten home I received a call. To this day I still don't know who I was talking to.

"Hello is this Clay?" A feminine voice spoke from the other side of the line.

"Yes this is him, how can I help you?" I replied, a little bit confused.

"I am so sorry to be the one to inform you. Flight 404 has crashed on the way to the UK. There were no survivors but we have been looking through each passengers will. One named George had written down to give everything he owned to you." She said, with no emotion in her voice. That was when everything stopped. All I could hear was a ringing noise. It was so loud. The world around me went fuzzy. My phone crashed onto the hard ground. I think the lady was calling my name. I didn't care though. My life had crumbled. Everything went black.

——————  
The next thing I know two months had past. I couldn't get over it. The love of my life had died and if I had only stopped him from getting on that flight it wouldn't have ended up like this. 

I've had to go to therapy. For the first month I wanted to go to the afterlife with him. I tried so hard. I had to quit Youtube and all my other social media's due to stress. I was always sulking, without enough energy to get out of bed. Sapnap had visited quite a lot to help me. He too was grieving, but was tough for me. I have to thank him for that. He would drive me to therapy where I would tell the psychologist no matter what happened I would end up with George. 

"It's now or never" I told them. 

I was put on s*icide watch for quite some time, but eventually I was too tired to even try anymore. I've been laying in my bed for a good week now. I haven't gotten up except to pee and eat. 

There was one more thing I could do. I didn't actually think it would work, but it was my only hope now. I've always fancied miracles. Around night time I looked out my window at the biggest star and started praying. I have never prayed before. It was a new experience.  
"I wish to be able to feel George again. To see him. Please." I whispered under my breath as I closed my eyes. I knew there was no hope left, but I opened my eyes and looked around. Nothing. I sighed, and stumbled to my bed, passing out.

——————————  
The next morning was the same as always. I woke up with red bags from crying in my sleep. It was a normal thing that happened now. I guess it's because I can't cry anymore when I'm conscious. I guess I'm just numb during the day. I yawn and sit up, but jump when I hear a sneeze. 

"What the fuck?!" I whisper quietly to myself. I look around, but don't see anything. It sounded like it came from the living room, so I tip toe out of my room. The sight in front of me was unreal. My eyes widened and began tearing up as I looked at the small boy in front of me. It was a slightly translucent figure of George. He looked like his Minecraft skin, with his blue shirt and his glasses. He seemed to be reading a book. A translucent book at that.   
"George...?"

I watched as he slowly turned his head to see me, and once he realized I could see him he screamed and jumped up. 

"You can see me?!" He said, quite loudly.

"I can...what the fuck?" I exclaim. "Did my wish really come true?" He smiled.

"It must have. While you were wishing I sat beside you and prayed that I could communicate with you again. I've been here for so long, watching you. It's been painful to see you suffer due to my death." I burst into tears and attempted to hug him. At first it felt weird but then I came to the realization that even though he was translucent he was still huggable. I could feel him just the same. 

"George I missed you so much.." I sob, holding him tighter. At this point I honestly didn't care if it was a hallucination. I could feel him, and that was helping. He sighed, and patted my back.

"I missed you too Dream, I missed you too." As I stand there embracing him, I look at his figure once more. It's been so long since I've seen it. My breath shortens each moment I look at him. His soft body looks nicer than it has in a long time. This may seem incredibly weird, but even if he is a ghost, I want to devour him. I need him at all times. Especially now. 

I run a hand through his hair and start to feel around his back. He giggles slightly as I explore his body. I bring my face to his ear, letting out a low breath and whispering in his ear.

"Do you want me to show you how much I've missed you?"

I wonder how different it would be to have sex with someone who was dead. Someone that only I could see. Someone who is translucent. Picturing that seems a little odd but no matter that, it's George. He nods, tilting his head up obviously loving the sound of my voice and wrapping his arms over my shoulders. I cup his chin and connect his lips with mine. Our tongues exploring eachothers mouths as the kiss gets more passionate and intense. I push him onto the bed without releasing mouth contact and drag my hand down his torso.

He moans lightly, missing contact just as much as I have. I gently rub along his v-line under his pants. My other hand goes up his shirt, rubbing his nipples and groaning as I felt one of his hands travel down to my pants. He palms my boner through the fabric and I move my hand to his neck, wrapping it around his slim throat. He moans again. Our lips stay connected, he fiddles with my belt and practically rips off my pants. I hold his neck tighter, which he seems to love. Our mouths have lost contact.

"A-ah~" he sighs as he takes a hold of my dick and begins stroking it. He arch's his back and tries to make friction with anything nearby to get off as he jerks my own hard-on. I cant stop staring at him. At this incredible scene. Yeah we have had sex before but this is just...beautiful. Art at its finest. 

He whines as he moves closer and grinds against my thigh, moving his hand faster on my dick. I choke him lightly and use my other hand to stroke his cheek.

"You're so hot.” I groan. He giggle-moans and moves his head down. Before he can do anything I push him down, so I am laying on top of him. He frowns, but doesn't do anything. He looks up at me with innocent eyes. I bite my lip before moving them down to his neck. I press down on his delicate skin, giving him hickeys that keep getting bigger and bigger. His moans are softer than they were when getting off on me, but they were cuter. It turned me on to an awful extent.

I strip off his clothes, and he does the same with mine. I lower myself so our exposed dicks make contact, and we grind in sync for a while. It was calming, but still aggravating each minute I wasn't inside of him. My body throbbed for his tight hole to be wrapped around my cock.

We didn't waste much more time, frustration seemed to be filling both of us from lack of sex. We both subconsciously knew this wasn't going to be a slow-burn fuck session. I was desperate, he was desperate. We needed eachother. 

I trail my hand down to his ass, squeezing his cheeks and slapping it once. He let out a cry. I had no idea ghosts felt pain. Maybe it's only me that can cause him pain due to the wish I had made. I smirk and move my hand lower, around to his hole. My hands were completely dry, except for natural sweat, and I wanted to see how he could handle it.

I rub around his hole in small circles, feeling how wet it got as I touched it. His precum alone may be enough. I did have lube, but I chose not to use it and he knew that. He was preparing for pain. 

I gently send a finger up his ass, swirling around a bit and feeling his walls tighten. No problem though, I could just loosen them. I finger him in and out slowly as he lets out a chorus of moans and tears sprawl down his eyes. Good tears, I could tell. He missed this just as much as I did. I spend a little more time with one finger before sticking in a second finger.

As I was fingering him, something weird happened. I blinked and George disappeared, then reappeared. I’m sure it was just a hallucination. He’s still here. I shake my head and go back to stretching him out. He reaches his hands out and cups my face when noticing my face had a worrisome look.

“Are you okay babe?” He asked calmly. I nodded smiling and sunk into his hands, it may have been a soft moment but I was still aggressively fingering him, so he arched his back even more and moaned, removing his hands from my face. He was tugging his own hair, which was incredibly hot. 

He let out a sigh which shown me he had to cum, so I took out my fingers and felt him cry out from the loss of touch inside of him. He was so much easier to stretch out this time which also confused me. 

I lined up my dick to his entrance and looked at him for consent. He whined and pushed his ass onto the tip. I chuckled lowly and pushed into him, quite quickly. It was very easy. I didn’t waste any time and began thrusting into him, hard and fast. 

I felt like I was losing consciousness. George moaned loudly, but the sounds were getting quieter. He wasn’t getting quieter, it just felt like he was farther away each moment. I open my eyes to make sure he is still there. He is, but he’s...transparent? Even more than before. He was disappearing. 

“No no no George I’m starting to lose sight of you” I cry out, only slowing thrusting into him now. He looks at me.

“I’m gonna miss you. I know this wasn’t going to last but I will always be here with you. Even if you can’t” he moans “see me.” I angrily thrust into him one more time and the next thing I know I blink and he is gone. I’m now having sex with nothing. My dick stands up, still quite hard and I quickly jerk it off while trying to hold back tears.

“Goodbye Dream.” I hear, before passing out.


End file.
